


The Heat of Fusion

by ogawaryoko



Series: Humid Translation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John对Sherlock的誓言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Heat of Fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942105) by [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/pseuds/mid0nz). 



——————

他们在雷声中颤抖。闪电照耀下映出两人激烈交合的身影。明灭的光线，狂热的身体。这两个人，alpha和omega，John和Sherlock，他们已经结合，他们正在结合。omega和alpha。这既是开始也是结束。是一段落幕，是另一段开场。

一道闪电亮过，John终于领悟了真实。Sherlock会死在他之前。这个领悟让John做出决定：世俗，平凡，又崇高华丽。John决定当他的omega死去，自己也将追随在后。他们将一同炽烈地燃烧，成为彼此的燃料，彼此的灰烬，交缠着糅合在一起。John的额头抵着Sherlock的背，他的眼泪落在爱人的汗水上，化为一条湿痕。同样含着盐分的液体。融合。

John挺腰。紧致，撕裂，包裹。John深入他。

“Sherlock，现在轮到我了，轮到我来向你发誓。听着。”

John往里推进。

“好，好的，John。”

“我永远不会因为你的顺从而嫌恶你。你是我的omega，这是你的天性。”John的左手抚摸Sherlock后颈。

“但你依然是你，Sherlock。服从违背了你的本质。”

Sherlock低头，露出更长一截脖子。John伸长手。

“因此，当你作为我的omega而服从我，我发誓，我将永远记得你为此付出了多少，你是多么地坚强。”

Sherlock弓起背，臀部向后更多地纳入John硬挺的分身，但他们之间已经没有任何间隙。

“我不因为你能忍耐而爱你。我不因为你的失控而爱你。”

Sherlock呻吟。

John知道自己能治愈他，能治愈Sherlock的兄长所造成的创伤。John知道Sherlock需要什么。他小心地斟酌着自己下一句誓言。

“当你虚弱时，我不会离开你。我是你的alpha战士。你一直需要的就是那个，对不对？你需要力量和忠诚。”

“是……是的，John。”

“好，那从今以后就都是你的了。我，也是你的。你的John。而你是我的，我的Sherlock。”

John把被泪水打湿的脸颊贴在Sherlock的背上，等待。

“我的……”Sherlock重复，“你还有别的话想说，John。说出来。”

“唔，的确还有。一半是誓言，一半是事实。天啊，你真聪明。”John心里全是骄傲。

“快点，John！在你的结消退前，让我……”

“我知道你想要什么。你想要我们两人的力量。我不害怕你，Sherlock，所以你也可以上我。”

“上帝，好。”Sherlock激烈地喘息。

John一手撑住床头板，另一手握住Sherlock。抚摸，套弄，紧握着，再抚摸，直到Sherlock的身体含着John颤抖抽搐，在他的手指上，胸口上都射出白浊，最后落于床单。

高潮。他们的契约，他们的结合。象几百万伏电压冲击，象120分贝的嘶喊。他们被极乐的气息包裹，他们沉醉。Sherlock和John的人生刚刚重新开始。

在他们第一次自然热潮的最后几个小时，Sherlock和John都用同样的姿势躺在床上。仰躺，并排，一手搭在腹部另一手放在头顶。John陷入沉睡。Sherlock无比清醒。

一阵大风刮过，221b的窗户发出轻响。

“那阵风，John！”Sherlock惊讶地坐直。

“风怎么了？”John揉着眼睛看进一片黑暗，他劝说和哄骗他的omega重新回到他的怀抱，“告诉我，Sherlock。风怎么了？”

“那阵风，John。它……它席卷了世界，它是上天降下的威胁。”

“暴风雨终会过去，Sherlock。”John亲吻他的额头，拨开他脸上的卷发。Sherlock没有抗拒。

现在，他们已经分开了，变回两个互不相干的个体；但他们又结合在一起，是相互交融的存在。他们睡着了。

————————

END


End file.
